


Endearments

by littleladyyoda



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slight Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: "They don’t have many endearments between them. There’s been too much loss and pain in their lives for that kind of frivolity.But there are times when he just can’t help himself."Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing some re-posts of my favorite work from my previous, now-deleted account, so if this story seems familiar, that's why.

They don’t have many endearments between them. There’s been too much loss and pain in their lives for that kind of frivolity. 

But there are times when he just can’t help himself.

There’s the first night they spend tangled up together, after they are reunited and realize that neither of them are children anymore. The words slip so easily off his tongue then. 

There’s the day he asks her to be his wife, even though he is certain she will never accept. She’s not the kind of woman to belong to anyone or anything. Not the kind of woman to be tied down. He kneels down in what he hopes is a courtly gesture and, much to his shock, she says yes without hesitating. The phrase slides out then, right before he kisses her. 

There are the times when they spar in the courtyard and, as always, he finds her sword against his throat. He tosses the phrase out mockingly as he bows to her in surrender and she laughs, her short hair blowing in the breeze. 

There are the moments when he’s doing the things with his mouth and hands that make her whimper and twist in the sheets and he can’t help growling it in her ear just to hear her moan his name one more time. 

And there are the times they watch their children play and he wraps an arm around her waist, leaning in to brush his lips against her ear and whispers it, his voice husky and low.

“M’lady.”


End file.
